As Provações do Olimpo
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: Uma nova batalha. Talvez uma batalha mais difícil do que as anteriores. reedição
1. O Início

****

Capítulo 01 O Início

__

Timidamente os raios de Sol adentram no quarto em que Saori repousa.

A deusa abre os olhos lentamente, espreguiça-se e se levanta. Toma um banho relaxante, enrola-se numa toalha e volta a seu quarto.

No grande guarda-roupas escolhe para si um vestido azul-bebê e, para proteger sua pele sensível contra o Sol da Grécia, coloca uma capa branca com capuz. Penteia seus longos cabelos e sai em seguida para o Salão do Grande Mestre.

O Salão encontra-se decorado com compridas cortinas vermelhas e ao fundo, sobre uma elevação, está o trono do Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena.

Saori calmamente caminha em direção de uma das cortinas que recobrem as paredes e afasta-a, revelando um grande espelho com linda moldura em relevo dourado. A moça mira-se no espelho por rápidos instantes e, satisfeita, afasta-se, saindo do Salão e descendo as quase infindáveis escadarias do Santuário.

As Casas estão aparentemente vazias, mas Saori não se preocupa com isso e prossegue em seu trajeto.

Um pouco cansada de tanto caminhar, ela vai à um pequeno vilarejo próximo ao Santuário, o vilarejo de Rodorio, local onde a irmã de Seiya ficara quando estivera sem memória.

Alguns soldados do Santuário conversam em um animado grupinho que rodeia uma fonte dágua e não percebem a aproximação de sua deusa. Ela passa despercebida devido ao capuz que lhe cobre o rosto.

- O Santuário está tão sossegado, não? - pergunta o primeiro soldado a seus companheiros.

- Sim... - responde outro dos guardas - Mas é muito monótono, ficamos todo o tempo sem fazer nada...

- E o Grande Mestre não aceita mais a nossa presença nas Doze Casas. - comenta o terceiro soldado - Antes ficávamos por lá todo o tempo, mas depois da Batalha contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze e a chegada de Athena... - Saori pára a certa distância silenciosamente - Não temos mais o que fazer...

- É... - o quarto soldado toma um grande gole de água de um balde - Glup... Mas depois da Batalha de Athena contra Hades... Glup... Ficamos mais afastados ainda de nossa... Glup, glup... Deusa Athena...

- Falando nisso, Athena quase não sai de seu Templo e menos ainda de seus aposentos... - comenta um quinto soldado - Ela deveria sair mais do Santuário, pois ainda é a única herdeira daquela tal família do Japão...

- Mas Athena deve ficar em segurança... - retruca o primeiro soldado.

- Do que adianta proteger a paz sobre a Terra? - rebate o soldado três - Ela faz apenas os Cavaleiros lutarem, mas ela mesma não ajuda muito...

- Tenha mais respeito com nossa deusa! - ameaça o soldado dois, irritando-se.

- Cuidado com o que fala, seu tolo. - diz o primeiro soldado - A Fundação criada pelo avô adotivo da srta. Kido ajuda muita gente...

- Eu sei, mas ela mesma não faz nada... - o soldado três dá de ombros.

Saori prefere não ouvir mais e afasta-se dos guardas, sem que eles percebam que ela escutou a pequena conversa. Após breve caminhada, Saori senta-se sobre um pilar caído no chão, enquanto observa a paisagem, pensativa, sem se dar conta de que é atentamente observada por alguém.

O som baixo de criança chorando é escutado e Saori levanta-se, tentando perceber de onde vem o choro. Encontra, ao aproximar-se de outro pilar caído, uma criança de aparentes 6 anos, trajando um vestidinho surrado, deitada de bruços no chão. Ao perceber a aproximação de Saori, a menina levanta-se e afasta-se um pouco, a face banhada de lágrimas.

- Por favor, não me machuque... - pede a menina, assustada.

- Acalme-se, eu não vou machucá-la... - a menina levanta o olhar, fitando o rosto da deusa - Diga-me, o que houve? - a menina prefere não responder - Qual é o seu nome?

- E-eu... - gagueja a menina - Eu me chamo... Eleni...

- Eleni?... - Saori sorri, tentando acalmar a garota - Meu nome é Saori... - Eleni sorri timidamente e senta-se à frente dela - Quer me contar o motivo de suas lágrimas, Eleni?

- Eu... Eu... - Eleni desvia o olhar de Saori, sem saber o que dizer. Ao voltar a fitar os olhos da deusa, a garota sente-se bem diante dela - Você é estranha...

- E o que quer dizer com isso? - Saori sorri, encorajando-a a continuar falando.

- Seus olhos são iguais a qualquer outro, mas ao mesmo tempo não são... Eu não sei, é que parece que você consegue ler minha mente, entende...

- Se eu realmente soubesse, - Saori continua sorrindo para a garota - não estaria perguntando o motivo de suas lágrimas, algo que você ainda não me respondeu...

- Minhas lágrimas? - Eleni tenta disfarçar, secando os olhos.

- Isso mesmo...

- É que eu... Não quero falar sobre isso...

- Por que pediu que eu não a machucasse?

- É que... que... - Eleni desvia novamente o olhar.

- Realmente não quer contar-me nada... - Saori levanta-se, observando se Eleni estava machucada - Venha comigo. Vamos voltar para o vilarejo...

- Tá... - levanta-se, mas começa a tremer diante de um vento mais fresco.

Saori retira a capa e entrega-a para que Eleni proteja-se do vento, acompanhando-a até o vilarejo. Os soldados que há pouco Saori escutara falando dela aproximam-se rápida e pomposamente de Saori e reverenciam-na, para espanto de Eleni. Esta última esconde-se atrás da deusa.

- Algum problema? - Saori observa os soldados, um pouco séria.

- Não, senhora. - responde o primeiro soldado, sem ousar encarar a deusa.

- Então retornem a seus lugares imediatamente.

- Sim. - os soldados respondem em uníssono, reverenciam-na novamente e afastam-se, enquanto Eleni continua observando-os, muito surpresa.

- Saori... - a menina a chama, puxando levemente o tecido de sua saia - Por que eles fizeram isso? Que eu saiba, isso é uma... uma... - parecendo forçar a memória.

- Reverência?...

- Isso... Eles se curvaram pra você... Minha mãe dizia que isso só se faz com gente importante...

- Sim, tem razão...

- Então você é muito importante, não é? Todos eles fizeram isso... E são soldados do Santuário... Você é do Santuário? Por acaso você é uma Cavaleira?... Amazona? - a menina corrige rapidamente ao perceber que pronunciara incorretamente o título das mulheres guerreiras do Santuário.

Saori sorri, mas prefere não responder às perguntas da garota, fingindo-se interessada em um pássaro que voa perto delas.

- Onde você mora, Eleni? - Saori pergunta após alguns instantes - Está frio para você ficar ao ar livre...

- Ahn? Eu moro ali... - Eleni aponta uma casinha simples próxima.

- Venha... - Saori caminha até a casa indicada, sendo seguida pela garota. Bate na porta e espera pacientemente até que alguém venha recebê-la. Sem demora, a porta abre-se, revelando uma mulher já de idade, vestida com um comprido pano azul-escuro, dos pés à cabeça. A mulher observa Saori e em seguida Eleni.

- Por Athena, Eleni... - a mulher abraça a garota - O que aconteceu com você, querida? Deixou-me muito preocupada... - algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto já enrugado da mulher, demonstrando a felicidade dela por ver Eleni de volta ao lar.

- Desculpe-me, vovó... É que... - a mulher a silencia com um leve gesto de face.

- Eu compreendo, querida Eleni... Mas você deixou-me muitíssimo preocupada... Prometa que nunca mais fará isso...

- Eu... Eu... eu prometo.

- Vamos, Eleni... Você deve estar com fome... - a mulher acompanha a garota para dentro da casa, enquanto Saori permanece em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos, a mulher retorna à porta, segurando a capa de Saori, cuidadosamente dobrada, e devolve-a à dona:

- Não sei como agradecer, querida... Estava muito preocupada com Eleni... Onde ela estava? Espero que minha neta não tenha causado-lhe problemas...

Saori sorri levemente, enquanto veste a capa:

- Não se preocupe, não foi incômodo algum... Encontrei-a chorando perto das ruínas, quando passeava por lá...

- Pensei que Eleni fugiria de qualquer um que se aproximasse...

- Sim, ela ficou com medo de mim... Tentei conversar com ela, mas Eleni nada respondeu-me... Apenas consegui protegê-la do vento com minha capa e assim ela disse-me onde morava... - Saori percebe o olhar triste da velha.

- Eleni está passando por uma fase difícil, pois agora é órfã... Recentemente tinha perdido o pai e agora perde a mãe, minha querida filha...

- Ah, sinto muito...

- Mas graças à Athena e à você, Eleni voltou para casa... Se você não tivesse aparecido, Eleni seria levada à julgamento por invadir um local sagrado, já que estava nos domínios do Santuário de Athena... Não sei como agradecê-la, minha jovem... Mas, por favor, entre e aceite tomar o desjejum em minha humilde companhia...

- Se não for incomodá-la, adoraria... - Saori acompanha a mulher para uma sala humildemente decorada.

Ao centro do pequeno cômodo, a mulher indica uma das cadeiras para que Saori sente-se. A deusa obedece e observa a mulher aproximar-se com uma bandeja com um bule e 2 xícaras, sendo servida com uma xícara de chá e pãezinhos.

- Ainda não apresentei-me... - diz a mulher com um pequeno sorriso - Meu nome é Alcmena...

- Eu sou Saori Kido...


	2. O Encontro

****

Capítulo 02 O Encontro

__

- Saori Kido? Já ouvi falar sobre você... Quando o marido de minha filha ainda era vivo, contou-me certa vez sobre um evento realizado pelos Kido... São uma tradicional família japonesa, não?

- Isso mesmo...

- Fico muito surpresa por vê-la aqui na Grécia... Posso saber o que faz em Rodorio? Perdoe minha falta de cortesia, mas sou muito curiosa...

- Estava conhecendo a região... - respondeu a deusa.

Saori e Alcmena continuam a conversar amigavelmente enquanto tomam o café da manhã.

Quando Saori finalmente repousa a xícara sobre a mesa, levanta-se e faz uma pequena reverência para a mulher:

- Obrigada pelo delicioso desjejum...

- Mas já irá embora?

- Sim... Devo encontrar-me com alguém...

- Compreendo... - Alcmena acompanha Saori até a porta - Agradeço muito por ter trazido minha querida Eleni em segurança para casa... Não sei o que seria dela se os guardas do Santuário a encontrassem em local proibido. - abre a porta.

- É tão ruim assim?

- São regras estipuladas pela própria Athena, querida. O mínimo que nós, humildes mortais, podemos fazer em prol da deusa é obedecê-la.

Saori sorri, mas não chega a dar dois passos quando parece perceber alguém, erguendo o olhar, surpresa. Alcmena aproxima-se de Saori e também olha para fora. Logo sorri ao ver quem era.

- Ah, não se assuste, minha jovem... - Alcmena procura acalmar a moça, concluindo que a surpresa da deusa fosse devido à presença da outra pessoa - Deve ser uma grande surpresa para você encontrar um homem como ele por aqui, mas ele é muito bom conosco... Muitas vezes tem a bondade de presentear-nos com sua presença... Uma grande honra para nós, do vilarejo. Ele é um dos mais importantes e poderosos Cavaleiros do Santuário, sabe... A que devemos sua nobre visita? - ela pergunta ao referido Cavaleiro.

- Saga... - murmura Saori, retirando-se da casa e aproximando-se do Cavaleiro.

- Ath... - Saga interrompe-se ao ver Alcmena observando-os - O que faz por aqui, senhorita?

- Vim apenas visitar o vilarejo... - Saori responde simplesmente.

- Ahn, desculpe a interrupção, mas... - Alcmena estava curiosa - Já o conhece, Saori?

- Sim... - Saori lhe sorri gentilmente.

Mal tem tempo de responder, Saori vê uma garotinha correndo em direção ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e entregar para ele uma flor.

- Olá... - Saga cumprimenta a menina, suas feições suavizando.

A garotinha abraça a mão do Cavaleiro, sorrindo.

- Não imaginei que queria vir até aqui... - Saga volta sua atenção à Athena.

- Achei desnecessário avisá-lo, Saga... - Saori responde, com um breve elevar de ombros.

- Mas, senhorita, é melhor sempre estar em companhia de algum Cavaleiro... É perigoso...

- Não iria afastar-me muito mais do Santuário.

- Sim, senhorita. - Saga apressa-se a responder ao perceber que extrapolara.

Alcmena observa a "recém-chegada", surpresa por ela estar conversando tão naturalmente com aquele homem que era comparado a um deus pela sua bondade.

Sem mais demora, outros aldeões aproximam-se de Saga, como sempre fazem quando recebem a visita do Cavaleiro. Saori apenas observa-os, sorrindo. Saga cumprimenta a todos educadamente.

Saori percebe que Saga preferia dedicar toda sua atenção a ela e sorri-lhe:

- Não se preocupe comigo, Saga... - aproxima-se lentamente de Alcmena, que estivera todo o tempo a observá-los.

- Fiquei muito surpresa por você conhecê-lo tão bem... - Alcmena comenta com um sorriso - Parecem amigos unidos por longo tempo...

- Sim, é verdade. - ela encosta-se na parede da casa, ao lado de Alcmena, sorrindo ao ver Saga conversando com os aldeões - Era ele quem eu esperava...

Os aldeões vão se dispersando aos poucos.

De repente, quando ali estão apenas a deusa Athena, Saga e Alcmena, Saori sente uma nova presença nas proximidades quando um vento mais forte toca-lhe a face. "Tenho a sensação de já conhecer esse Cosmo. Mas de onde?" pensa, assustada. Saga logo percebe esse Cosmo estranho e aproxima-se de Athena, ficando ao lado direito de sua protegida.

Pouco à frente deles, uma fina neblina começa a se formar. À medida que Saori sente que o Cosmo conhecido aumenta, a neblina fica mais e mais densa e avança, cobrindo a deusa e seu protetor.

No momento em que Saori e Saga nada conseguem ver devido a esta neblina, uma silhueta masculina surge a frente de Athena. Ela consegue distinguir que o ser flutua e que traja uma bela Armadura dourada, dotada de pequenas asas em seus pés. Além de possuir muita beleza, o recém-chegado segura em sua mão direita algo muito citado nas lendas: o Caduceu, cetro dourado com duas pequenas cobras entrelaçadas em sua ponta.

- Hermes..? - surpreende-se Saori.

O deus mensageiro sorri-lhe e curva-se em breve reverência a Athena:

- Pallas Athena, achei que a encontraria aqui.

Ao confirmar que o ser a sua frente é Hermes, Saga ajoelha-se em respeitosa reverência, silencioso, para não interromper a conversa dos dois deuses.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita? - Athena questiona.

- Trago-te uma mensagem do onipotente, onipresente Zeus, Senhor dos Deuses e dos Mortais.

- Passe-me a mensagem...

- O deus Supremo do Olimpo requisita vossa presença o quanto antes em Delfos, no Oráculo do deus Apolo, Senhor do Sol.

- Irei a Delfos sem demora.

- Sim, Pallas. Desejas algo de minha pessoa?

- Nada mais, Hermes. Obrigada.

- Se permitires, retornarei à presença de Zeus no Olimpo.

Saori afirma com leve movimento de face e Hermes desaparece da mesma maneira com que apareceu. Quando a neblina desaparece completamente, revela à Saori uma perplexa Alcmena, que honrosamente ajoelha-se perante a reencarnação da deusa Athena, sem olhá-la.

- Perdoe-me, deusa Pallas Athena... Nunca, em minha humilde vida, imaginei que... Oh, não era minha intenção dirigir a palavra à vós de maneira tão vulgar... E-eu,... - gaguejou, sem saber o que dizer. Se é que deveria dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Mantém este fato em segredo, guardado em seu coração. - sorri-lhe levemente e vira-se para Saga - Retornemos ao Santuário.

- Sim, Athena. - o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos levanta-se e acompanha Athena.


	3. O Oráculo de Delfos

****

Capítulo 03 O Oráculo de Delfos

__

No Salão do Grande Mestre do Santuário, todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estão reunidos.

- Athena, acha prudente levar em sua companhia quais Cavaleiros? - Shaka pergunta-lhe.

- Decidi que irão acompanhar-me à Delfos, Mu de Áries, Saga de Gêmeos e você, Shaka de Virgem. - Saori responde - Os Cavaleiros restantes permaneçam no Santuário.

Athena, de posse de seu báculo dourado, e os Cavaleiros escolhidos rumam para o Templo consagrado a Apolo.

O céu vai tingindo-se lentamente com a cor da aurora, quando finalmente a deusa chega a um magnífico Templo, que ao contrário do que ela imaginava estar em ruínas, o local mostra-se como novo.

Saori adentra por um enorme portal de mármore ricamente decorado com cenas da mitologia, tendo escrito em letras gregas douradas: "Conhece-te a ti mesmo". Aos fundos de um enorme salão, encontra-se, sentada sobre um tripé, uma mulher com vestes antigas, que lhes dá as boas-vindas. À sua frente começa a surgir uma silhueta por entre uma fina fumaça branca e tênues raios solares. A silhueta revela-se um homem de excepcional beleza, trajando um magnífico manto vermelho e branco.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, ao sentirem um Cosmo tão poderoso, imediatamente percebem de quem se trata e ajoelham-se, ao lado de Athena, que faz uma leve mesura perante ele.

O homem move a face em direção a mulher sentada sobre o tripé e indica-lhe uma porta lateral. A mulher levanta-se, em silêncio, e some pela porta. Apollo aproxima-se de Athena, sem dar qualquer importância para a presença dos Cavaleiros de Ouro naquele local, e beija-lhe a mão esquerda.

- Pallas Athena, formosa como sempre..

__

- Febo Apolo. - Athena lhe sorri.

- Adoraria ouvir-te, formosa dama. No entanto, Zeus requer vossa adorável presença no Olimpo imediatamente.

__

- Irei sem mais demora.

- Teus Cavaleiros _- Apollo murmura - _não poderão acompanhá-la, Pallas.

__

Saga faz menção de levantar-se para dizer algo, mas é impedido por Shaka.

Saori vira-se para os Cavaleiros, ordenando-lhes suavemente:

- Retornem ao Santuário.

- Mas, Athena...? - Saga protesta.

- Sim, deusa Athena. - Mu concorda.

Saori continua a observar aquele (literalmente) deus grego, Apollo, enquanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro levantam-se, reverenciam Athena e saem do Oráculo.

Um raio de Sol envolve Saori e Apolo, fazendo ambos desaparecerem do local.

Saori reaparece à frente de um enorme templo grego, em um magnífico jardim florido. A porta de entrada abre-se sozinho, dando passagem à Athena. No salão há treze tronos de ouro postos lado a lado em forma de meia lua, dentre eles, os dois centrais decorados com pedras preciosas. E neles ocupam os seguintes deuses (da esquerda para a direita): Gaia, Dionísio, Hermes, Deméter, Apolo, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Athena, Hades, Afrodite, Hefesto, Ares. (Tronos de Athena, Poseidon e Hades vazios.)

Saori curva-se respeitosamente perante todas as divindades olímpicas.

O mais imponente dos deuses ali presente dirige-se à Saori:

- Levanta-te, Athena. - Saori obedece prontamente - Certamente estás querendo saber o motivo de eu ter requisitado tua presença no Olimpo e encontrares todas as divindades reunidas. O assunto em debate é de muita importância para ti, Athena. Assim sendo, não poderíamos realizar esta reunião sem tua presença.

- Do que se trata, senhor?

- Do teu futuro e do futuro da Terra e da humanidade a quem tu tanto presas. - Saori fica surpresa - Pallas Athena, tua alma e teu verdadeiro corpo são imortais; no entanto, gastas tantos séculos de tua vida para proteger estes humanos. Gastas anos sem poder voltar à Terra e quando retorna em um novo corpo, vive a derramar teu sangue divino para a salvação daqueles que sequer sabem de teus sacrifícios e te esquecem mais e mais com o passar do tempo.

- Eu amo profundamente esta Terra e continuarei protegendo-a, mesmo que isto contrarie a vontade dos deuses. - Saori responde, muito séria.

- Os inúteis humanos têm trazido apenas desgraças para a Terra. - diz a divina esposa de Zeus, Hera - De que vale protegê-los?

- Athena, vejo que estás decidida a não nos obedecer. - Zeus prossegue - Resta-me acabar com tua vida, já que impedes a vontade das divindades do Olimpo. No entanto, por ser sangue de meu sangue, darei-te uma chance para que teu sacrifício não seja em vão e os mortais não mais sofram. Lembro-me bem sobre o juramento feito por mim a Prometeu, sobre esta maldita raça não desaparecer completamente da face da Terra.

- Se é para salvar a Terra e a humanidade, eu aceito.

- Admiro-te, Pallas Athena. Apesar de ter que renunciar a este teu corpo e derramares teu sangue, teu Amor pelos mortais e pela Terra merece minha admiração. Não destruirei toda a humanidade, mas dizimarei uma grande parte dela. No entanto, em razão desta tua força de vontade, se estiveres realmente decidida a salvá-los todos, deves passar pelas provações dos deuses. Se resistires a estas provações, então deixarei a humanidade em paz, mas apenas eu, no final, decidirei teu destino.

- Se esta é a vontade dos deuses, estou pronta para meu sacrifício.

- Hermes...? - Zeus chama-o.

- Sim? - Hermes levanta-se.

- Leve a deusa Athena para o distante Tártaro.

- Imediatamente, senhor. Acompanhe-me, por favor, Pallas Athena.

Hermes aproxima-se de Athena e ambos desaparecem em meio à luz. Reaparecem em um lugar deserto que parece não ter fim, com céu escuro, muito semelhante ao mundo dos mortos de Hades. Ao invés de trajar o simples vestido branco, Saori percebe que agora está vestida com uma magnífica vestimenta bege, semelhante à da estátua de Athena.


	4. A Primeira Prova

****

Capítulo 04 A Primeira Prova

__

- Para salvares a humanidade e teu amado planeta, deverás passar pelos obstáculos dos deuses. - O Mensageiro indica uma direção com a ponta do Caduceu - Sigas por este caminho e chegarás a um jardim, Pallas Athena.

Saori faz uma leve reverência para Hermes e segue para o caminho indicado.

O silêncio só é quebrado pelo barulho de seus passos sobre os pedregulhos soltos no chão.

De repente, a terra sob seus pés começa a tremer com o movimento de algo gigantesco e uma enorme serpente emerge do solo com um estrondo.

Imóvel e assustada, Saori vê a serpente de uns 8 metros de comprimento avançar ferozmente em sua direção e começar a rodeá-la. Ela aperta dolorosamente seus ossos e quase sufocada; Saori acende seu Cosmo, porém a serpente resiste apertando-a mais e mais. Num último esforço, Saori queima seu cosmo com mais força e a serpente contorce-se, soltando-a como se estivesse enrolada em uma brasa e é lançada a alguma distância.

O gigantesco animal parte em nova investida contra Athena, que tenta recuperar o fôlego. Mesmo contra sua vontade, Saori novamente acende seu Cosmo e lança um raio de energia de seu báculo na direção dos olhos da serpente, partindo-lhe a cabeça e matando-a. A serpente cai sem vida no solo e vai desaparecendo lentamente.

Imediatamente, uma outra serpente semelhante aparece em sua frente. Saori tenta executar o mesmo golpe que com a serpente anterior, mas esta é mais rápida e a atinge com a cauda, atirando Saori contra as pedras e jogando seu báculo para longe. Novamente o animal avança sobre a deusa, que se levanta com diversas escoriações pelo corpo provocadas pelas pedras.

Saori acende seu Cosmo a tempo de impedir que a serpente a atinja com sua enorme boca. A cobra se assusta e se afasta por uns segundos com o calor do Cosmo de Saori, o que permite a esta um exíguo tempo para alcançar seu báculo que está caído adiante. Ela corre por entre os anéis da cobra e consegue pegar sua arma, atacando-a com um raio de energia que corta seu enorme corpo em dois e o animal não mais se move, também desaparecendo devagar.

Saori suspira e continua andando. Chega então a um vale estranho e escurecido. O chão é coberto de umas espécies de raízes amareladas por todos os lados. Um cheiro muito ruim emana do lugar. Ela decide continuar, mas mal acaba de dar alguns passos, nota que as raízes começam a deslizar à sua volta. Só então Saori percebe que não são raízes e sim serpentes venenosas.

Saori tenta se desvencilhar e corre entre as cobras evitando um ou outro bote. Mas quando está perto de conseguir sair dali, sente uma agulhada em sua perna direita e muita dor. Percebe uma das serpentes com afiadas presas fincadas em sua perna, picando-a por sobre o delicado pano do vestido. Sem dar sequer tempo de reação, a cobra, após terminada a picada, arrasta-se para longe, desaparecendo bem como todas as outras. Saori sente o mundo girar à sua volta e mergulha em um imenso poço de escuridão.

o0o0o0o0o

No Santuário de Athena, Seiya, com a caixa de sua Armadura nas costas, chega em frente à Primeira Casa do Zodíaco e se depara com Mu de Áries.

- Seiya, o que faz aqui? - o Cavaleiro de Áries indaga.

- Senti o Cosmo de Saori enfraquecer e tive um mal pressentimento. Quero ver se ela está bem.

- Athena não está no Santuário.

- O que? Onde ela está?

- Nossa deusa foi ao Olimpo a pedido de Zeus.

- Olimpo? O que ela foi fazer lá?

- Não foi revelado a nós o motivo de sua viagem ao Olimpo.

Seiya volta sua atenção para trás quando escuta uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome:

- Olá, amigos. Vocês também estão por aqui?

Shiryu, com uma venda sobre os olhos, responde:

- Sim. Você também veio ver a Saori?

- É. Eu tive um mal pressentimento...

- Nós também... - Shun comenta.

- Mu, - Shiryu chama sua atenção - não sinto o Cosmo de Athena no Santuário. Onde ela está?

- Ela está no Olimpo. - Seiya responde pelo Cavaleiro de Áries.

Shun / Hyoga / Shiryu: Olimpo?

- Saori foi sozinha para lá? - Seiya pergunta ao guardião da Primeira Casa.

- Não. Athena havia levado a princípio três Cavaleiros de Ouro. Mas nossa deusa nos enviou de volta ao Santuário com o pedido de que nenhum Cavaleiro interfira. Devemos permanecer no Santuário até segunda ordem de Athena.

- Mas por que ela pediu isso?

- Se Athena foi ao Olimpo sozinha, devemos ir também. - diz Shiryu.

- Shiryu..? - Shun murmura.

- Vários deuses já vieram à Terra com o intuito de destruir os humanos... - Shiryu prossegue.

- Está querendo dizer que... - Hyoga começa.

- Sim... - o Dragão confirma - Athena certamente quer impedir uma nova guerra, desta vez contra o Olimpo inteiro.

- Mas se for assim, ela deve estar com problemas. - Seiya preocupa-se - Temos que ir ajudá-la!

- Espere, Seiya... - Hyoga o detém.

- Hyoga..?

- Será difícil chegarmos até o topo do monte Olimpo, que é um local sagrado.

- Mas não podemos desistir, pois somos os sagrados Cavaleiros de Athena!

- Sim, tem razão, Seiya. - Shun afirma.

- Será um longo trajeto... - Hyoga comenta - Nem ao menos sabemos onde se localiza o Olimpo.

- Desobedecerão as ordens de Athena? - Mu os questiona.

- Mu! - Seiya o repreende.

- Athena ordenou que não interferissem.

- Mas não podemos ficar parados enquanto Saori tenta salvar a Terra sozinha. - diz Shun.

- O que estamos esperando? - Seiya fala aos amigos - Vamos!

Shiryu / Hyoga / Shun: Sim!

Mu observa os quatro Cavaleiros de Bronze partirem do Santuário, pensando: "Athena não ordenou que os Cavaleiros de Bronze fossem impedidos de vê-la, portanto..."


End file.
